a fight for your life
by Jinichiro
Summary: raven just had a zoid battle with Van and loses Shadow to the battle. Raven is left without anything close to him, that is till a masked girl comes. Can she help the cocky zoid pilot? R&R. ravenoc. one shot.


how could I be so dumb. She was nice enough to help me, but I am so cold hearted I didn't see that. My body slowly grows numb. I wish I could take it all back. Her niceness, everything, how was I to know she was the one.  
  
Jinichiro: Hi, I don't own Zoids or Raven. I do own The masked girl and her orginoid. I don't own her zoid or anything, but what I said I own. This is all through Raven's pov. Enjoy."  
  
a fight for your life-  
  
I lost, but how. My zoid is gone. Shadows gone, too. This desert is getting hotter. I have been walking through since two days ago, since my battle with Van.  
  
~~Flash back~~  
  
"I won't let you win." I yelled as my zoids raged on. The core heating up.  
  
"Fine." Van said and with one swift move was behind me.  
  
"What the?" I said aloud. There was some crackling noise as the systems to my zoid started to explode. I tryed to open the cockpit door, but it wouldn't open. Smoke started to fill the cocpit and it became hard to breath. I punched and kicked, but as hard as I tryed it would not open. It became hard to see or breath. The smoke ingulfed me and threw me into a tunnel of darkness. With one swift move, I threw myself at the cockpit door and fell to the ground. I hit the ground with a loud thump. The smoke escaped into the air. Then all I could hear was a loud burst as my zoid blew up. The core had been damaged and as a result it blew up taking Shadow along with it. I could hear the sound coming close, but for some reason, I couldn't see.  
  
"Hey, Raven, are you alright?" I heard the voice and it was Van. He seemed so close, but I didn't know which direction.  
  
"How can you ask him something like that, Van. He wants to kill you." Irvine's voice was heard.  
  
"Yeah, but still. He's in trouble. He has no way of transportation or anything like that. Van almost killed him." Moonbay said to Irvine or somebody.  
  
"Moonbay is right. We should give him a lift to the nearest town." A soft sweet voice said. I knew it was that girl, Feonia.  
  
"I'm not helping him out. You can forget it." Irvine's feet turned around and I heard them.  
  
"I don't need your help. I can get tot he town by myself." I spit at them. I didn't need their help. I could do it myself.  
  
"Atleast take some water." I heard Moonbay say.  
  
"I don't need your pity." I was stern and wanted them to know it. I walked off into a direction, not really sure what way, it was just a way.  
  
~~end of flashback~~  
  
It's all my fault I'm here. I could have atleast tooken the water. No, how come I am thinking that. Van and htem are my enemy. I can take their pity. I then bumped into something and hit the ground, but it also hit the ground with a umph.  
  
"Oh sorry." I didn't know what I hit.  
  
"It's ok." A soft sweet voice said. "Need a hand?"  
  
"No." I got to my feet.  
  
"You don't look good. Can I help you in anyway?" The voice sounded like falling snow.  
  
"No." I said and started to walk past whoever was there.  
  
"You can't see." The girl said and placed a hand on my shoulder. Those three words made me pause in my place. I slowly took her hand of my shoulder. "I know it. I can feel it. Please let me help you. I can help you regain your eye sight. Then you can go on your way."  
  
"Fine." I couldn't believe I would use her help, but afterwards I'd just leave. She took my hand and slowly started to walk. Her hand felt like silk or velvet. I could feel the heat turn to coolness.  
  
"We are inside a small cave. It is cool here. I am just a wanderer, but I know alot bout these type of places." She let go of my hand and I stumbled alittle, but before I could fall she was holding. I quickly got out of her grasp. I hit the side of the wall and slid down.  
  
"I don't need your help, besides being able to see." I could hear her walk or rumage through a bag. I felt her put a cloth over my eyes. "What are you doing."  
  
"I am just placing a cloth over your eyes, don't worry." She was gentle. She then got up and I could hear her hum a soft tune. I heard the crackling of a fire and could feel the heat. After, what seem, half an hour she came over and removed the cloth. I could feel her put something around my head over and over.  
  
"What are you doing no." I sorta barked, but that didn't slow her down.  
  
"I am placing a bandage over your eyes. You will be able to see in the morning. It's grown late. The fire should keep you warm." I felt her tie it then leave. I wanted to tell her to stay, but I'm just not like that. I have seen many girls with soft voices, but they all were ugly or just annoying at other times. I heard a small thud as she sat down, but it sounded far away. I heard her hum to herself, but I soon fell asleep.  
  
I could feel the sumlight over my eyes. They felt light as though the bandages were gone. I opened my eyes. After a couple of minutes focusing I could see the cave. A small place where a fire had been, where the bandages lay, where the cloth was, the bright sun, but most of al an empty cave. I sat and wondered how I got here cause the girl was not here. I slowly stood up and looked around. I slowly walked out of hte cave. The morning breeze brushed my hair. I saw where I was. It was near a small town. There weere many people down below. I was up on a cliff. I hoped down some ledges and stood on the ground. I looked around. I went off into a direction and found some water. I took some sips. The water felt so nice and relaxing. I jumped in. The water rushed up my body and it felt so nice. This was better then the hot air of the desert. I resurfaced for some air and took a breath when I saw her for the first time. A masked girl was leaning againest a tree. She wore a dress that was just like the girl Feonia's dress. You could see some blonde hair behind the mask. Her eyes the same red like Feonia's. She wore the boots and gloves like Feonia's. I watched her come over and sit at the edge of the water. She didn't seem to notice me. Could Feonia really be here with Van and the others? Then the girl noticed me.  
  
"Good you are awake and you can see." The girl said. She sounded like Feonia, but her voice was sweeter or had I never really noticed how Feonia talked. I just nodded.  
  
"What is your name?" I could see her eyes light up when I asked.  
  
"My name is Siami. What's your name?" Her name was Siami, not Feonia. How could this be?  
  
"Raven." I got out of hte nice water and sat on the bank. She walked over and sat down next to me.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Raven." She said, but it seemed like I met her before. I could remember hearing things last night when I woke up.  
  
~~flash back~~  
  
"It seems like I know him." Siami said. I felt her put the cloth back on my forehead. I din't wanna open my mouth, but it did.  
  
"What are you doing." I sorta growled, but she just held her hand there.  
  
"You were sweating so I thought I should put the cloth here. Your forehead is hot." Her voice showed concern, but I never saw her face nor even know her that much. I felt her remove the cloth and place it on the ground. I felt the wind as she got up and walked away. Her footsteps were light and barely heard.  
  
"Your annoying." I didn't mean to say it, but it just came out.  
  
"I would expect that. I am sorry. If you don't want my help then I won't." She sorta sounded like she was serious, but joking at the same time.  
  
"Fine, just don't baby me." I said low. I knew she heard it cause the next thing I knew I could feel her next to me.  
  
"You just need some rest. Everything will be better in the morning and you can be on your way, if that is what you wish." She didn't sound like she cared what I did.  
  
"Fine." I went back to sleep, but could hear her hum that melody one last time before drifting off to sleep.  
  
~~end of flash back~~  
  
"How come you helped me?" I looked at her. She had removed her boots and had her feet in the water.  
  
"You needed help, so I did. I am just the kind of person to do that. I used to help many people, but everything has changed." Siami said and created a small circle with her foot. I stood up and she looked at me.  
  
"I know who you are, Siami. You are that girl Feonia. Now tell me where's Van?" I was no mad. The girl slowly got up and shook her head. She put a cold hand to my forehead.  
  
"You seem to not have a fever. Are you sure, your not getting me mixed up with someone?" I grabbed her mask and removed it. Her face looked like velvet. I just stared in shock. She had to be Feonia. She stared in shock.  
  
"You have to be her." I was stuttering. She just looked at me.  
  
"My name is Siami. I don't know this Feonia. I am sorry." She reached up and took the mask back from me. She replaces it back on her face and left. I walked alittle before noticing a gustad, a blade liger, and a comande wolf. I walked slowly there when I heard a familer voice.  
  
"So you made it here." Van's voice rang out. I turned to see him behind me. Next to him was Feonia, but she didn't where a mask.  
  
"Feonia, I don't do this, but thank you." I don't think thye believed me. They couldn't believe I said thankyou.  
  
"But what did I do?" Feoni seemed startled. There was a short slience that was interupted by the roaring of Zek. A blue organoid came out of the woods.  
  
"Resse." A yelled, but there was no answer. The blue organoid didn't look like Spectula, btu of another one.  
  
"What the." Van has jumped back. The blue organoid came over to me. It handed me a note before disappearing. I slowly opened the note.  
  
Dear Raven,  
  
I guess you have decided to go off again. I respect that. Everyone does. I hope you will take care. If you ever need anything Just look for a blue organoid, her name is Biaoki She will help you when you need it. She won't harm you. Please take care of yourself, Raven. If you ever meet that girl, Feonia, then please tell her that she needs to remember. I remember, but she needs to, too. Thanks, Raven. You are a very nice person. I wish we could be friends, but we live in different worlds. I just know it. I hope to see you in the future, Raven.  
  
Siami.  
  
"what does it say?" Van was about to run over and grab it.  
  
"Feonia, remember." Those two words made Feonia think.  
  
"What does he mean? Van asked Feonia, but she took a step forward.  
  
"Siami." Feonia took a couple of steps forward, but then stopped.  
  
"So, you know this Siami?" I asked.  
  
"Yes and no." Feonia looked at me.  
  
"Ok. I'm lost. Who is she?" Van asked.  
  
"She is someone I knew, but I don't know anything more." Feonia looked down.  
  
"She looks like you." I said.  
  
"Me?" Feonia said. She then remembered things.  
  
~~Feonia's flashback~~  
  
"Are you coming Feonia?" A soft voice asked. Feonia looked at her older sister.  
  
"Siami, please wait up." Feonia was running to catch up. Siami was one year older, but was like her mother. Siami held out her hand for Feonia. She took it and was able to see the nice view.   
  
"He shoudl be here, any minute." Siami looked up at the sky. A reddler came and landed near them. A young boy hopped out and onto the ground. His blonde hair covered the right side of his face. His clothes were alittle messed up, but nice though. He walked over to Siami and Feonia.  
  
"Long time no see, you two." He smiled and Feonia hugged him.  
  
"Raven, please stay from now on. Please don't go off." Feonia was about to start crying. Raven chuckled alittle.  
  
"If you want me to then I'll stay. Feonia backed up and smiled. Siami just stood there smileing.  
  
"Do you promise to stay, Raven?" Siami asked. She was concerned for him. She loved the boy dearly. He kissed her on the lips and then let go.  
  
"Yes, I promise." Raven said. There was a loud explosion and the ground split apart. Siami and Feoni were thrown off the cliff. Raven ran to his reddler, but it was soon dystroyed by a flash of light. Siami screamed. People were running this way and that. Feonia and Siami got sepperated but both ending up the same.  
  
"You will be placed in this pod, miss Feonia." The scientist said. He had reasurred her that her sister is fine and they will meet. He put her in the pod and closed it, but Feonia could feel Siami's uneasiness and see what she saw. Siami was running up some stairs and onto the roof of a building. There it was. The deathsuar. Some men came and rushed her back inside.  
  
"Let me go." Siami struggled, but soon saw the scientist.  
  
"Sorry, my dear, but you have to live. You and Feonia. You two are keys to unlock Zoid Eve. Once Zoid Eve is unlocked then everything is complete and you will be finished. Not needed anymore, you nor your sister." The scientist pushed her into the pod and it shut locking her away.  
  
~~end of the flashback~~  
  
"We have to find my sister. Where was she Raven?" Feonia looked at me. I nodded and led them to the cave, but nothing was there.  
  
"She was here." I told them, but then showed them the water. No one was there. We spent the day searching the village, but not finding anything. I spent the night in the cave, hoping she'd come back. "How could I have been so stupid. She's probley gone because of me. It's getting colder. My body feels so numb."  
  
"Then I'll light you a fire." A voice said. I turned to see Siami. She walked over and lite a fire for me. She sat in the spot she was in the other day.  
  
"Where were you?" I asked. Siami couldn't believe he just asked that.  
  
"I was out, why. You never cared. You also said that you were going to leave today, but you didn't. How come?" Siami looked at me.  
  
"Because. I wanted to thankyou. Plus I spent the hole day trying to find you."I could feel the warmth of the fire. Siami took of her mask and sat there smiling.  
  
"Raven, how come it had to happen to you?" Siami asked in sorta a dreamy type of voice.  
  
"What happen to me?" I was curious.  
  
"This is a new time. I come from another. As you should know. Feonia is my sister, one year younger then me, and we are both ancient zoidians. I loved a boy named Raven, but he was killed. He told Feonia and I that he would stay with us forever." It was the first time that Siami had told me anything about her, besides her name.  
  
"I felt like I knew you, but didn't at the same time." I looked at the fire.  
  
"Raven, you are him." A voice said at the door. I turned to see Resse.  
  
"Resse." I was shocked.  
  
"Raven, you are the ancient zoidian. I remmeber you, Feonia, and Siami as friends. You can remember. Just find a way." Resse said and walked away.  
  
"Thank you, Resse." I said as she disappeared. I smiled and looked at the fire. Siami saw the smile and walked over. She put a hand on my forehead.  
  
"You don't seem to have a fever." She smiled and sat down. "I've never seen you smile."  
  
"There's a first time forever thing." I smiled, but I wanted something. I felt something. I felt love. I kissed her on the lips and everything flashed before my eyes.  
  
~~the flashbacks~~  
  
Siami and me hiding from Feonia when playing games.  
  
Me learning how to write.  
  
Me learning how to race.  
  
Me learning how to pilot a zoid.  
  
Me taking Feonia and Siami for a ride.  
  
Siami walking on the beach.  
  
My first kiss with Siami.  
  
The deathsuar.  
  
The blast and being reborn as the new raven.  
  
~~end of thew flash backs~~  
  
I had stopped kissing Siami and I was just starring in shock. She was just as shocked.  
  
"I understand." I muttered. I felt different. I could feel a change in me. There was some wetness in the cave and it dripped on me. Siami grabbed my hand and dragged me to the water.  
  
"Raven, you are my Raven." Siami pointed tot he water. I looked at myself in the water. My hair was now blonde, my eyes were red, and you could see a triangle on my forehead.  
  
"Resse, was right. I remember everything, Siami. The deathsuar, My redler, everything." I got up and could do back flips. I remebered everything.  
  
"Good." Siami hugged me and I hugged back. "Now please promise me that you'll stay forever."  
  
"I promise." I said. We let go. I took her hand and led her through the woods, till we came to the blade liger.  
  
"Huh?" Van woke up when Zek roared. "Feonia, what are you doing with a stranger?" Van was wide awake and had woken everyone else up.  
  
"Van, what are you talking bout. I'm over here." Van looked and sure enough Feonia was standing right next to him.  
  
"Feonia, your okay." Siami had tears in her eyes. Feonia walked forward and so did Siami. They met in the middle and hugged. Of course I ran over there. Feonia looked at me.  
  
"It can't be. I remember seeing it. I remember watching you get killed." Feonia was starring at me.  
  
"I promised I would stay with you guys forever and I'm gunna keep that promise." I smiled.  
  
"You better, Raven." Feonia said and hugged me.  
  
"Raven? Wait you mean he's Raven?" Irvine was shocked.  
  
"Oh. Yes. I am Raven. I'm an ancient zoidian, but was killed and reborn as the raven you knew, but I unlocked everything and I am back to normal." I said.  
  
"Man, if only a cutie could be created from every guy." Moonbay joked around. I guess everything turns out good int he end. I still don't have shadow or my zoid.  
  
"Oh yes, Raven." Siami said and I looked at her. "Biaoki, Shadow."  
  
"What?" I asked. All of a sudden there they stood. Shadow and Biaoki. I then remembered him being in the zoid when I died the first time. "You still won't die, will you, Shadow."  
  
"No, he won't." Feonia said. Now everything ended out nice. That's all I can say. I Siami, my long lost love and my friends and new found friends, but I can't forget my pal Shadow who's stuck by me for so long. I wonder what the future holds, but for right now I am focusing on what I have infront of me like friends and people who care bout me. That's all the matters, but my life has always been a fight and I don't think it'll end right now. It's always been a fight for my life and it will always be. I just hope no one else's life will be. I hope all lives will be nice, without war. I have givin up killing and will join the gaurdian force to help. Those are my plans and I'll stick by them forever.  
  
~~End~~  
  
Jinichiro: What do you think? Please leave a review and tell me what you think. It was just a one-shot, but if you want a segual then please tell me. Thanks." 


End file.
